Prision
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Lovino Vargas ha sido condenado a veinte años en la prisión Gakuen, una de las prisiones mas prestigiosas del mundo, alli conocera a varios presos, entre ellos a un chico de ojos esmeralda del que no sabra si fiarse o no.  -Todos tenemos secretos Lovino-
1. Prólogo

**Si ya se que en estos momentos tengo varias historias inconclusas, no se preocupen que iré actualizando todas poco a poco. También se que varias personas me dirán "PERO ¿Qué NARICES HACES ESCRIBIENDO ESPAMANO SI DIJISTE QUE NO VOLVERÍAS A ESCRIBIRLO?" no se preocupen por eso y lean el fic**

**Sin más dilación aquí les dejo el prólogo.**

La sal estaba repleta de gente, gente que miraba con odio al joven que se encontraba situado en el centro ante el estrado del juez, sus cabellos eran castaños oscuros y un pequeño rulo sobresalía de su flequillo, sus ojos ambarinos no mostraban ni miedo, ni expectativas de librase de la condena, ya sabia cual era el veredicto, lo supo desde el momento en el que le habían pillado

- Dichiaro l'imputato, Lovino Vargas, colpevole dell'omicidio di Marina Scassi e Joan Paulo Di Cristo( Por la presente declaro al acusado, Lovino Vargas, culpable del asesinato de Marta Scassi y Joan Paulo Di Cristo)-Lovino pudo escuchar dos cosas, la primera y mas clara a su oídos el llanto de madre y la segunda la alegría que expresaron los familiares de ambos asesinados- Ha quindi condannato a vent'anni di carcere Gakuen, senza possibilità di libertà condizionale (Le condeno por tanto a veinte años en el centro penitenciario Gakuen, sin posibilidad de libertad condicional)-EL juez golpeó en la mesa con su martillo dando por cerrado el juicio.

Lovino se giró y miró a su familia que estaba en primera fila, su madre lloraba en brazos de su abuelo que le acariciaba la cabeza murmurándole palabras de consuelo, consuelo que no había para esa madre que había sido testigo de cómo condenaban a su hijo mayor. Al lado de esta se encontraba el menor de los Vargas, el gemelo de Lovino que al igual que su madre también lloraba. EL italiano mayor agachó la mirada, era demasiado doloroso ver así a su familia, sobre todo a su madre y a su hermano que habían creído en su inocencia, que no habían sido capaces de imaginarse al mayor de los gemelos matando a sangre fría y a punta de pistola a ambos jóvenes.

-Nos vamos- dijo la voz del guardia a su espalda- Venga deprisa

Lovino se giró y extendió las manos hacia el guardia que se las apresó con unas esposas. Le dieron un empujón y Lovino comenzó a andar, un ruido le llamó la atención y giró un poco la cabeza, su hermano estaba tratando de llegar hasta él, pero los guardias se lo impedían.

-¡Fratello!-gritó Feliciano intentando zafarse- ¡Fratello!

-Feliciano-Lovino volvió a agachar el rostro, tenía ganas de llorar y no quería que su hermano lo viese- cura di nostra madre (cuida de nuestra madre)

-Lovino…-murmuró Feliciano dejando de moverse, entonces asintió con solemnidad-¡Lo juro!

Lovino noto como mientras sonreía una lágrima surcaba su mejilla, siguieron caminando hacia la salida mientras la gente, contenta por el veredicto, le insultaba y le deseaba la peor de las suertes.

Lovino no decía nada, sabia perfectamente que esas personas se estaban desahogando, era perfectamente comprensible que le llamasen así, si les dejasen seguro que hasta se habría llevado una paliza, había arrebatado la vida a dos personas, a dos chicos de su misma edad, pero ellos se lo habían buscado, se habían buscado la muerte desde el primer momento en el que osaron meterse con su hermano y con él día si y día también, bien era cierto que nunca buscó matarlos, solo asustarlos un poco, pero cuando apretó el gatillo sintió que no podía parar. La primera bala impactó en la pierna de Joan Paulo haciendo que este cayese al suelo gritando de dolor y que Marina empezase a llorar por el miedo, se sintió tan bien.

Diez disparos mas tarde ambos estaban muertos, tirados n el suelo y el se sentía liberado ya nadie volvería a hacer llorar a Feliciano ni a meterse con ellos.

Encontraron los cuerpos una semana después en la sala de calderas del instituto, ambos casi devorados por las ratas, ambos sobre un gran charco de sangre seca, según le contaron fue una escena bastante repulsiva, y el no pudo evitar pensar que todo le había salido bien, la policía no encontraría el arma homicida pues la había tirado al Tiber y su ropa manchada de sangre había sido calcinada en la caldera.

Pero unos días después la policía se presento en su casa con una orden de arresto, habían encontrado la pistola y restos de su uniforme, además de su ADN en la escena del crimen, ante tanta obviedad Lovino solo pudo confesar.

Un empujón le hizo volver a la realidad, habían llegado ante un helicóptero, el medio de transporte que debía utilizar para ir al Gakuen, dentro de el había otros dos guardias que le escoltarían, sin mucha ceremonia Lovino subió al helicóptero.

-¡Pásalo bien!-le gritó con sorna el guardia mientras el helicóptero despegaba.

Horas después se encontraba ante la prisión Gakuen junto a otros tres jóvenes que habían llegado al mismo tiempo que él.

-Al menos no soy la única carne fresca-pensaron tres de ellos, el cuarto estaba demasiado ocupado diciéndole a su guardia cosas como "yo soy un héroe" o "a los héroes no se les encierra"

**Creo que no hace falta decir quien es el cuarto chaval, se ha delatado el solito, espero que os haya gustado un besazo.**

**PD: se aceptan tomates o cualquier objeto arrojadizo no punzante**


	2. Llegada al Gakuen, buscando a un albino

**Aquí el segundo capitulo, gracias a varios comentarios he tenido ganas de llorar, pero bueno que se le va a hacer, hay que apechugar.**

**Aquí el segundo capitulo**

El centro penitenciario Gakuen se encontraba en una isla del Pacífico propiedad de los estadounidenses, había sido contraída para aislar a los presos más peligrosos de todas las nacionalidades, tras unos años y debido a la pasividad de delitos y crímenes, las cárceles fueron superpobladas y varios de los presos habían sido trasladados a aquella prisión. La prisión constaba de un edifico gris pequeño donde los presos eran recibidos y se les entregaban sus uniformes que estaba custodiado por dos soldados. De ambos laterales del edificio salían unas verjas de metal electrificadas, este dato fue comprobado por los cuatro nuevos al ver como una mariposa se carbonizaba al rozar con sus alas uno de los hierros, tras estas vallas se extendía un patio enorme lleno de presos que charlaban entre ellos, Lovino se fijo en uno de los nuevos que miraba al patio como buscando algo o a alguien, tenía el pelo rubio bien peinado, unos fríos ojos azules y la cara seria, parecía un militar. Tras el patio estaba el edifico más grande, gris con rejas blancas en las ventanas para que los presos no escapasen, era un edificio enorme y lúgubre.

-Andando- dijo uno de los soldados obligándole a avanzar hasta juntarse con los otros tres.

-Me llamo Kiku ¿y tu?-preguntó un joven que parecía asiático de cabellos y ojos negros onix, sus fracciones eran muy finas, casi como las de una chica.

-Ludwing Weilltzmiz-respondió secamente el rubio que estaba más ocupado buscando algo en el patio

-Yo soy "el hero" Alfred F. Jones –saludó el último joven, un chico rubio con un rulo en el flequillo, ojos azules y gafas de montura fina-_nice to meet you_

-Lovino Vargas-respondió el italiano sin gana alguna, en esos momentos lo único que quería era llegar a su celda y dormir un rato, había sido un viaje muy largo, ya casi estaba anocheciendo.

Entraron al pequeño edificio, los pasos, suyos y de los militares que les acompañaban, resonaron por todo la sala, en cuyo centro se hallaba una mujer regordeta, de pelo gris rizado, sus gafas eran muy antiguas y resaltaban sus ojos grises, en la mejilla izquierda había una verruga con algunos pelos blancos, vestía un uniforme militar.

-Dorothi, aquí traigo a los nuevos-la mujer alzo la vista de los papeles y miró a los jóvenes muchachos de manera indescifrable, lanzó un suspiro y saco cuatro uniformes grises.

-Cojed uno y ponéoslo-los cuatro chicos cogieron sus respectivos uniformes y se miraron los unos a los otros, ¿no tendían que cambiarse ahí delante, verdad?-vamos que no tengo todo el día.

Tras el bochorno de tener que cambiarse delante de una vieja pervertida que sonrió cual pero hambriento ante un festival de carne cuando los chicos se desvistieron, uno de los soldados les condujo por una amplitud de pasillos.

-¿Qué estabas mirando antes con tanta intensidad?-inquirió Lovino a Ludwing.

-Buscaba algo-respondió sin mirarle

-¿el que?-pregunto el ruidoso chico de gafas

-a mi hermano mayor, lleva preso aquí dieciocho años-dijo con simpleza

-¿y tu has hecho que te encierren para estar con él?-inquirió Lovino- tu madre debe estar muy orgullosa de vosotros-ironizó.

-mi madre esta muerta y mi abuelo que me cuidaba murió hace unos meses, solo me queda mi hermano, prefiero estar aquí con él que en una casa de acogida-Lovino se arrepintió enseguida de decir esas cosas aunque no lo expresó.

-¿quien es tu hermano?-preguntó el guardia

-Gilbert Weilltsmiz- respondió tras unos minutos el rubio serio a lo que el soldado soltó una carcajada.- ¿de que se ríe?

-De que vais a acabar de carnada fijo-rió-

-Mi hermano no es un pervertido ni nada de eso-dijo molesto el alemán- no diga esas cosas de él

-si no lo digo por tu hermano-rió- veras tu hermano siempre esta con otros dos chavales, los tres Forma el BAd Friendo Trio, pero ese no es el caso, uno de ellos es un violador-los cuatro sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles la espina dorsal- y el otro…

-¿y y el otro?-inquirió Kiku temeroso, ya tenia bastante con ser la carne nueva y saber que pronto se las tendría que ver con un violador. El guardia suspiro y detuvo su caminata para mirarles serios.

-Veréis, en este centro actualmente hay tres presos con los que hay que tener cuidado y evitar que sean tus enemigos, son los presos de clase "S", son los mas peligrosos, uno de ellos es amigo del hermano de este-señaló a Ludwing- si no le hacéis nada podría llegar a ser vuestro mejo amigo, pero como le enfadéis podría ser lo último que hicieseis con vida.

Los cuatro tragaron duro y continuaron la caminata hasta el patio, una vez allí todos los pares de ojos estaban puestos en ellos, pero el que más miedo les dio sin ninguna duda fueron unos ojos violetas pertenecientes al más alto de todos los presos, un rubio de eterna sonrisa infantil que llevaba una bufanda beige, ellos no lo sabían con certeza pero pudieron intuir que ese joven era el segundo de los presos de nivel "S".

Comenzaron a caminar por el patio con todas las miradas sobre ellos, los presos les miraban como si fuesen un muestrario de carne, analizándolos para ver cual era el mejor, para ver a cual habían de zamparse. No tuvieron mucho tiempo de seguir matando mentalmente a aquellas personas pues un torbellino grisáceo los arrolló gritando algo que sonó como "¡west~~~~!" y se abrazó al alemán como si no hubiese mañana.

-que alegría verte West, ha pasado mucho tiempo kesesesesesese-dijo el que les había arrollado.

-Bruter no pudo respirar-se quejó el alemán cuyo sonrojo inicial estaba siendo sustituido por un azul para nada saludable.

**Bueno aquí el primer capitulo, ya mañana subo el segundo, un besazo a todos, una advertencia al que me vuelva a decir bienvenida de nuevo al espamano será castigada severamente**


	3. EL bad Friends trio

Lo lamento lo lamento pido perdón por no actualizar cuando dije, pero es que tuve cierto problemilla con el ordenador y aunque hoy no tengo ganas de actualizar ya que acabo de llegar de admirar piedras durante tres horas voy a hacerlo.

Un besazo

-West estoy muy feliz de verte –decía Gilbert, mientras el rostro de su hermano había pasado de azul pitufo a morado, los otros tes nuevos ya estaban pensando en un bonito funeral para el rubio.

-Bruter no puedo respirar-dijo como pudo el alemán menor.

-Ups lo siento kesesesesese-dijo el de ojos rojos soltándole- creo que me emocioné- el rubio le miró irónico como diciendo "¿tú crees?"-pero es que hacía años que no te veía

-Ya lo se hermano-Ludwing tomo aire- pero tampoco es para que me mates

-ya sabes lo que dicen, hay amores que matan-rio el albino pasando su brazo por los hombros de su hermano- fuera de bromas me alegro de verte-se fijó entonces en los otros cuatro chicos-¿y vosotros quienes sois? ¿sois nuevos verdad?

-SI hermano, ellos son Lovino, Alfred y Kiku

-Un placer –dijeron los dos últimos en ser nombrados, Lovino solo asintió a modo de saludo

-Kesesesese yo soy el awesome Gilbert Weilltmitz-dijo el albino amable-venid conmigo seguro que a mis amigos les encanta conoceros-ninguno se movió y Gilbert pudo notar el nerviosismo en todos ellos, por eso no pudo evitar reír- me parece que alguien ya os ha hablado de ellos

-si-Alfred asintió- del violador y del tipo de rango S

-os puedo asegurar que son tipos muy majos-sonrió- ¿el violador? Valla motecito para Fran

-¿me llaman así?- dijo un rubio de media melena y ojos azules apareciendo tras el albino- oh _mon die _ valla mote más horrible

-Francis-sonrió Gilbert-¿Qué no estabas con Toño?

-_Oui _pero como tardabas tanto _Antonie _ me mando a por ti-le abrazó el galo y todos vieron como sus manos iban bajando hacia las regiones sureñas del albino

-Francis ni se te ocurra-advirtió el albino parándole las manos- no seas pervertido

-joo Gilbert es malo y eso que tito Francis solo quería darle _amour_ –dijo haciendo que a todos les recorriese un escalofrío por la columna debido a la forma enfermiza en la que pronunció la palabra amor. Para desgracia de los nuevos y alivio de Gilbert el galo fijo su vista en ello-¿y estos quienes son?-los cuatro temblaron aquel tipo los estaba mirando como si fueran piezas de carne-

-son los nuevos, y quiero advertirte algo toca a este-abrazó a Ludwing- y te juro que te la corto

-jooo Gil es malo, pero bueno, a los otros si que puedo ¿non?-Gilbert asintió echando a caminar-ven Lud te voy a presentar al mejor tío que te puedan echar a la cara

Huelga decir que los otros tres les siguieron pálidos como un fantasma ante la cara de depravado que ponía el galo, de esa breve escena sacaron un consejo muy importante, "Francis, cuanto más lejos, mejor".

-¿Cómo será el tal Antonio?-murmuró Kiku apegándose al alemán para alejarse del francés.

-Peor que este no puede ser-respondió Lovino

-oh que malo eres-Francis le abrazó por la espalda dirigiendo las manos al sur-muy malo Lovinito.

-¡Suéltame!-gritó zafándose del galo como pudo.

-¿ya estas tocando las narices Francis?-dijo una voz amable

-Antonio-murmuraron los otros dos.

Lovino le miró y noto como su boca se secaba, ate él había un joven de tez morena, cabellos castaños revueltos por el viento, sonrisa alegre y blanquecina, pero lo más lindo que tenía, sin duda alguna, eran sus ojos, verdes como las esmeraldas

-Yo solo estoy repartiendo amor.-gruñó el francés

-ya claro-miró a los nuevos- disculpadle, él es asi, me llamo Antonio, es un placer-les sonrió haciendo que todos se sonrojase.

-SI este tío es tan malo, es que el mundo esta loco-fue el pensamiento de Lovino

Ale aquí lo dejo


	4. Comienza la batalla

Aquí os dejo este capitulo.

Aquí empiezna las complicaciones para Lovino por conseguir el aprecio o algo más de Antonio.

* * *

><p>-Hola me llamo Antonio-sonrió el joven teniéndoles la mano-¿y vosotros sois?<p>

-Me llamo Kiku Honda-el asiático hizo una reverencia- es un placer Antonio-san

-¿san? ¿eso es japonés verdad?-preguntó sin perder la sonrisa-¿eres nipón?-kiku asintió

-Soy de Tokio

-Yo soy Alfred F Jones y vengo del mejor país del mundo, los Estados Unidos-dijo feliz de la vida hasta que notó las miradas penetrantes de los veteranos-¿he dicho algo malo?

-Mira chaval, si quieres sobrevivir en este lugar, mejor no digas que eres americano-advirtió Antonio sin perder la sonrisa, pero sus ojos se mostraban algo tristes-

-¿y eso por que?

-no es que los americanos caigáis muy bien por aquí kesesesese

-es normal teniendo en cuenta de que el 99,9% de los soldados que custodian esto sean tus compatriotas _mon ami_ –explicó el francés

-no creo que te hagan nada por que ya te han visto hablar con Antonio-dijo el albino- pero por si acaso no lo digas

-¿es que estando contigo se goza de inmunidad?-inquirió Lovino

-Algo asi…esto….-el de ojos esmeraldinos le miró haciendo que el pulso del italiano se disparase

-Lovino, Lovino Vargas.-respondió apartando la mirada

-ah un placer-le sonrio de manera radiante-Lovi love-todo habría sido perfecto en ese momento si no fuera por que al italiano le sentó como una patada en el culo su apodo y no pudo evitar gritarle al hispano.

-¡No me llames así bastardo!-gritó haciendo que todos le mirasen como si estuviese loco, ¿a quein se le ocurria gritarle y además insultarle a un preso de rango "S"? ese chico no apreciaba su vida. Pero para sorpresa de lo que ya estaba planeando el funeral del recién llegado, el hispano no hizo nada.

-Sineto haberte llamado asi-se diculpó-pero es que me pareció buen mote, ¿al menos me dejas llamarte Lovi?

-Si solo es Lovi vale-dijo algo sonrrojado ¿Por qué no podía enfadarse con ese tipo?

-Entonces te llamare Lovi

Estuvieron un rato hablando, les explicaron que en esa cárcel había una biblioteca, que podrías hacer lo que quisieras siemrpe y cuando no te pasases de la raya, que todo estaba muy controlado y que había que tener cuidado con quien provocabas.

Iban a seguir hablando pero una alarma estilo silent Hill les interrumpió

-¿y eso que significa?-inquirió Kiku

-Eso significa que hay que ir a formar al patio que tiene algo que decirnos-explicó Antonio encabezando la marcha.

Llegaron con toda la gente, allí se les unieron un chico rubio de pelo de punta y ojos azules que llevaba una bufanda rayada y que tenía una cicatriz en la frente, a su lado había un chico algo rellenito, muy moreno de ojos avellana y rastas que saludó a Antonio con un abrazo.

-Carlitos-rió Antonio al recibir el abrazo del joven que era más joven que él.

Lovino miró mal a ese chico que por el acento con el cual había saludado al de ojos esmeraldas parecía cubano, pero no fue el único que recibió una mirada matadora, pues aquel joven rubio y de ojos violetas que les había mirado al entrar y que tantas malas vibraciones les había causado.

-Privet Antonio-saludó el joven ruso alejando a la mayoría de ese lugar, solo unos pocos se quedaron alrededor.

-Hola Iván-saludó como si tal cosa Antonio, ¿es que acaso no tenía miedo de ese tipo?, pero si hasta le sonreía.-¿Cómo te va?

-Bien-miro al joven Italiano- veo que has acogido a los nuevos.

-Sip, por cierto ¿tu sabes para que nos han llamado?-preguntó

-hay Antonio tan despistado como siempre-le revolvió los cabellos con dulzura, cosa que alucinó a media prisión- ya estamos en diciembre, es hora del cabio de celda y de compañero.

-Ahh es verdad, gracias Iván-el ruso le sonrió de una manera diferente, es sonrisa era dulce y no daba miedo, era una sonrisa solo para el de ojos esmeraldas, una sonrisa que solo logro enfadar al italiano que no entendía porque esos dos se llevaban tan bien.

Iba a decir algo pero un soldado se puso delante con un megáfono y una lista y comenzó a hablar.

-Haber mierdecillas, escuchadme, vamos a hacer el reparto de habitaciones, normalmente sabéis que los compañeros siguen como siempre, pero como han venido chicos nuevos, algunos cuartos sufrirán modificaciones, estos atentos por que no pienso repetir.-Lovino pudo observar como varios empezaban a rezar por no estar con el ruso o con alguno de los otros dos presos de rango "S"-comienzo-tomo la lista fuertemente y comenzó a leer- Vincent Van Eik y Carlos Castro celda 345-el cubano y el chico de la cicatriz se miraron, no les importaba estar juntos-siguiente

Siguió asi un rato, Francis acabó con un joven coreano llamado Im Young Soon, los hermanos alemanes acabaron juntos, Kiku terminó con un hongkonés de aspecto serio y ara nada amigable y Alfred terminó con un ingles de grandes cejas y ojos verdes hierva que resultó ser el otro preso de rango "S", su nombre Arthr Kirkland. LE soldado siguió dictando las parejas hasta que solo quedaron cuatro persona en por emparejar, un chino llamado Yao, Lovino, Iván y Antonio.

-Bien veamos Antonio Fernández-dijo el guardia y entonces el italiano y el eslavo se pusieron a rezar para ser ellos la pareja del hispano- y Iván Braginski- Lovino pateó el suelo, no era justo, le tocaba con el chino mientras que el ruso era compañero de Antonio.

-Que bien Iván nos ha tocado juntos-dijo Antonio feliz de la vida, sin notar que en esos momentos su compañero le mandaba una mirada al chico nuevo que decía claramente "te he ganado jodete". Porque si el eslavo había notado ese sentimiento en los ojos ambarinos italianos, peor el no iba a permitir que ese tipo le quitase lo que era suyo.

-Ahora todo el mundo a cenar y a la cama-dijo el soldado

Durante la cena el ambiente se notó bastante tenso, Lovino e Iván se mandaban miradas envenenadas durante toda la cena, incluso cuando se fueron a dormir, la batalla de miradas, siempre ganada por el ruso que tenía un arte especial para asustar a la gente, continuó hasta que se cerraron las puertas de las celdas de la galería y las luces fueron apagadas por los soldados.

Eran enemigos y la batalla acababa de comenzar, una batalla en la que no hay armas pero que si pierdes saldrás herido, una batalla en la que no hay muerte, pero que una parte de ti morirá con tu derrota, la batalla por el amor hispano acababa de comenzar, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que el hispano ya había elegido a alguien, alguien que ocupó su corazón desde el momento en que le vio.

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Se me cuidan ^^<p> 


	5. Tierra tragame

Creo que al final de este fic me van a matar, pero bueno como que me la repamplifa un poco, qui el siguiente capitulo, dentro de poco os enteraréis de que hicieron Toño e Iván para estar ahí, por cierto este fic a a estar cetrado en este triangulo amoroso.

Bueno disfruten

Se odiaban, se odiaban y eso era algo que tenían todos claro como que el desayuno que les sirvieron durante toda esa semana era una bazofia, desde el momento en que se vieron Lovino e Iván se habían odiado profundamente, pues se habían dado cuenta de que eran rivales, rivales por conseguir el amor de cierto chico de hermosos ojos esmeralda y radiante sonrisa, y esto se notaba demasiado. En los pocos días que Lovino llevaba en prisión había estado a punto de perder la vida a manos de Iván unas tres veces cada día, suerte que Antonio estaba pendiente sino habrían tenido que limpiar los restos del italiano mayor del suelo de la galería.

-Iván ya déjale en paz-dijo Antonio recién salido de la ducha agarrando a Iván por la espalda para evitar que este usase a Lovino como saco de boxeo. Iván suspiró y se giró para mirar a su compañero de celda con una sonrisa.

-Da~~~~-dijo abrazando a Antonio que se sonrojó un poco al estar entre los brazos del eslavo que al igual que el solo llevaba una toalla en la cintura-pero como vuelva a hacerlo le reviento.

Este abrazo y el sonrojo de Antonio consiguió que Lovino se enfadase bastante, hasta el punto de que si no fuera por que su compañero Yao le detuvo, el ruso le hubiera usado como fregona para limpiar la galería por atacarle por la espalda.

-relájate aru-le dijo Yao mientras se duchaban-ya se que te gusta el hispano aru, pero tampoco tienes que hacer que Iván te mate aru

Lovino suspiró y asintió en ess cinco días casi había perdido la vida a manos de su rival y estaba seguro de que si Antonio no hubiese intervenido el ahora mismo sería una bonita mancha de sangre en el suelo de la galería.

-Lo que tienes que hacer es no pensarlo aru, no piense que ahora mismo Iván está viendo a Antonio completamente desnudo ni que le puede haberle saltado a la yugular aru-dijo el chino para picarle un rato, cosa que consiguió.

-¡No lo permitiré!-gritó antes de salir en dirección a las celdas para evitar una anexión rusa hacia la persona que le gustaba.

-¿crees que se de cuenta de que está desnudo daze?-preguntó el coreano a su amigo

-solo espero que se de cuenta antes de que Francis le vea aru-respondió tras dar un suspiro.

Bochorno, no había otra palabra para describir el estado de Lovino en esos momentos, ahora mismo si la tierra se abriese y se le tragase sería el hombre más feliz del mundo, por que estaba delante de Antonio e Iván completamente desnudo y ambos le miraban con una gota escurriéndoles por la nuca.

-Esto Lovi tapate anda-dijo Antonio tendiéndole una camiseta que al italiano le quedaba bastante grande.

-Grazie-dijo poniéndosela, había salido tan furioso que ni se había dado cuenta de que no llevaba ropa.

-No hay de que-sonrió Antonio algo sonrojado, no todos lo días un tio se presenta desnudo en tu celda gritando algo de "¡no te acuestes con el ruso loco!"-anda ve a ponerte unos pantalones y vamos a desayunar.

Lovino asintió, y al cabo de un rato estaba desayunando con el resto del grupo, al que para fastidio de Antonio y Francis se había unido el compañero de celda de Alfred, Arthur Kirkland el último de los presos de rango "S" y al que llamaban "el intoxicador" ya que había matado a todo un pueblo por envenenamiento de la comida durante la fiesta local, huelga decir que el sentimiento era mutuo, esos tres no se soportaban.

Una vez en el patio fueron testigos de una pelea de proporciones épicas entre Francis y Arthur sobre gustos culinarios y que para fastidio del inglés ganó el francés, luego pasaron a habar de un tema tan importante como era la anatomía de la mosca, concretamente de la mosca que pasaba grácilmente por entre los agujeros de la valla electrificada que rodeaba la prisión. La conversación que acabó en una apuesta sobre si la mosca se electrocutaría al final o no, todos dijeron que si, salvo Antonio y Kiku que confiaban en la habilidad de la pequeña mosca.

-Se electrocutara como la mariposa del otro día-dijo Lovino sentándose en el suelo al lado de Antonio.

-Es verdad ya llevamos aquí una semana-dijo el alemán menor-se me ha pasado el tiempo rapidísimo.

-Eso solo serán los primeros días, luego esto se te hará una eternidad-dijo el cejón inglés.

-¿Cuántos años llevan aquí?-preguntó Kiku con respeto,

-Yo llevo aquí-Antonio se puso a pensar- haber, entre con dieciséis y ahora tengo veinticuatro pues ocho años.

-Entonces nosotros llevamos siente-dijo Francis señalándose y señalando a los otros dos veteranos del grupo.

-Siete años-suspiró Gilbert- kesesesese eso es una eternidad.

-No te quejes que a ti te quedan pocos-suspiró Antonio- a mi me soltaran cuando sea un viejo.

-¿Cuántos te quedan?-preguntó Lovino.

-Por decirlo de una forma bonita, cuando tu salgas a mi me quedaran cinco años-sonrió-al menos no estaré muy solo, Iván tiene la misma condena, creo que hasta unos meses más.

Lovino fue a gritar algo de pura rabia pero algo se lo impidió, un soldado que apareció detrás de él.

-Fernández en pie-ordenó el soldado sonriendo con superioridad- es hora de nuestra charla.

-¿ya es jueves?-preguntó Antonio a la nada mientras se levantaba.-nos vemos a la hora de la cena.

El grupo vió como el soldado le ponía a Antonio un grillete en el cuello y unía el extremo a unas esposas que le puso a Antonio en las manos. Lovino se levantó para impedir que se lo llevasen, había tenido un mal presentimiento. Pero Francis se lo impidió negando con la cabeza e indicándole que se volviese a sentar.

-No debes seguirle por el bien de ambos-dijo el galo algo triste.

Todo el patio vio como Antonio era conducido al interior del edificio, no volverían a verle hasta la cena y para cuando le viesen Antonio no sería el mismo durante un rato.

Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, un besazo a todos


	6. Malos amigos

Aquí la continuación espero que os guste. ya veo que hay dos bandos enfrentados el bando del espamano y el bando de mia amado Rusiespa-suspira- uno de los dos me matara, ya veremos quien.

Un besazo

El dái no podía haber sido mas aburrido, se notaba bastante cuando Antonio no estaba, él era la alegría personificada, aún así los otros dos miembros del Bad Friends Trio trataron de animar el día contando chistes y alguna que otra anécdota que lograron sacarles alguna que otra sonrisa, pero aún así a ambos se les notaba el nerviosismo y la preocupación, al igual que a cierto eslavo que esperaba con ansia que el sol se ocultase y saliese la luna.

-No entiendo por que estáis tan nerviosos-dijo Alfred en la hora de la comida- solo están hablando con él.-trató de partir aquel intento de tortilla que tenía por comida.

-_Idiot _–le dijo Arthur bebiendo agua- charlar aquí no significa _speak._

-¿entonces que significa?-inquirió el americano.

-Significa que en estos momentos Antonio está recibiendo una paliza-dijo el alemán menor sin mirar a nadie.

-¿pero por qué?-inquirió Lovino algo enfadado.

-Para que hable- dijo Francis-para que les diga aquello que quieren saber.

-¡pero le pueden matar de una paliza!-gritó Lovino dando un golpe en la mesa con el puño, iba a decir algo más pero una bofetada proveniente del francés se lo impidió.

-No digas eso nunca-dijo el galo, Lovino se llevó una mano a la mejilla que tenía golpeada-¡ni se te ocurra decirlo!

-pero es la verdad, al muy bastardo podrían matarlo-dijo con odio

-¡¿y te crees que no lo sabemos?-gritó esta vez Gilbert-cada vez que se lo llevan lo sabemos, sabemos que cabe esa posibilidad de que no lo volvamos a ver nunca, hasta Antonio lo sabe, pero prefiere no decir nada y que si le tiene que matar que le maten a golpes aquí que decir algo y que le maten igualmente matando también a alguien muy importante para él.

-¿y por que no hacéis nada?, ¿no sois sus amigos? Impedid que se le lleven.

-Una vez lo hicimos y la paliza que le dieron delante nuestra le mando un mes al hospital-dijo Gilbert con veneno- si ven que alguien le ayuda cogen a ese alguien y le obligan a ver como le golpean hasta que medio lo matan.

-Es frustrante y doloroso ver como golpean a una de las personas más importantes para ti sin que puedas hacer nada-dijo Francis.

Lovino no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando el plato, eso él no lo sabía, si lo hubiese sabido no habría dicho nada, ahora su conciencia le reclamaba pedir un perdón a aquellos dos a los que había herido en un arranque de furia, pero sin embargo no dijo nada, su orgullo no se lo permitía.

Cuando salieron al patio una gran mano blanca le apartó del grupo y le llevó a una esquina, Lovino no pudo evitar sentir miedo, quizás ahora que Antonio no estaba Iván hubiese decidido acabar con la competencia por lo sano, eso le hizo sentir mucho miedo y también ira. Su espalda golpeó contra la fría y dura pared del edificio.

-No deberías decir esas cosas a Gilbert y a Francis, ellos no lo pasan bien ¿da?-le dijo sin perder su sonrisa.

-¿y a ti que más te da como los trate?-preguntó tragándose el miedo

-a mi me da igual como los trates, pero Antonio se pondría triste si se enterase-dijo, entonces Lovino se acordó de que Iván era el peor de los presos S y que hasta los guardias le tenían miedo si iban solos.

-¿Por qué no has intervenido?-le preguntó tragándose el miedo y mirando seriamente al ruso-tu podías haberlos detenido, yo no pude porque me agarraron ¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú? Hasta los guardias te tienen miedo, podrías haberles detenido-Iván se había quedado mudo, por lo que el italiano aprovechó para continuar-yo te diré porque , porque no le amas de verdad, si le amases no permitirías que le dañasen, pero admítelo, Antonio te importa bien poco-Una mano se cerró alrededor de su garganta, Iván le estaba ahogando.

-No digas que yo no amo a Antonio, tú no sabes nada-le dijo ya sin su sonrisa.

-Lo único que se es que cuando amas a una persona haces todo lo posible para que esta no sufra-dijo notando como se ahogaba- tu no lo has hecho por que no te ha dado la gana.

Fuera de lo esperado Iván le soltó no sin antes tirarle al suelo, estaba furiosos, muy furioso con el italiano, quería matarle, despedazarle entre sus manos, que gritase de dolor, si no lo hacia era por que Antonio se enfadaría con él.

-Márchate-le dijo-márchate antes de que te mate, por qué créeme que ganas no me faltan.

Lovino ni se lo pensó y salió de allí corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo, dejando a un ruso que de un solo puñetazo desconchó la pared donde minutos antes había estado acorralado el italiano.

-Si no intervengo es por qué Antonio me lo pidió-murmuró


	7. ¿subira o no subira?

Lamento el retraso pero los estudios priman sobre mi persona.

Aquí la continuación.

La hora de la cena llegó y con ella llegó la infinita preocupación de los comensales de la quinta mesa por la tardanza del último miembro del Bad Friends Trio, al cual aún no habían subido de su mensual "charla" con los guardias de la prisión en el sótano. Este hecho causaba mucha preocupación a los nuevos, Francis, Gilbert, Carlos, Vincent (aunque este no lo demostraba) y a Iván.

-¿Cuántas veces hemos comido ya esto?-inquirió Gilbert mirando su sopa en un claro intento de distraer su mente de la falta de su compañero

-Ni idea _mon ami, _ya he perdido la cuenta-respondió Francis apartando los ojos del reloj que colgaba sobre la puerta del comedor

-¿ya habéis comido esto antes?-preguntó Alfred mientras miraba con horror su cena

-La mayoría de los días-le contestó Arthur antes de beber agua

-La única diferencia es la cantidad de pelos y de bichos que te encuentras cada día-rió Gilbert

Quitaron aquellos hilos y las cosas negras que flotaban en la sopa para luego tratar de ingerirla, tratando de no alzar la mirada y ver el reloj que a cada tick-tack presagiaba algo no muy bueno.

-No le van a traer-sentenció Francis dejando la cuchara y mirando a su amigo albino-¿y si le ha pasado algo?,¿y si se han pasado de la raya Gil?-el francés escondió el rostro entre las manos.

-No pienses eso Fran-sonrió forzadamente el alemán mayor- seguro que ya está en la galería, en su celda-traba de convencerse más a si mismo que a su amigo- o seguro que les ha enfadado y no le suben hasta mañana kesesese ya sabes cómo es Toño con ellos.

-O quizás lo han matado y no volvemos a verle nunca-dijo como si nada el inglés en el cual toda la mesa poso su mirada matadora-¿Qué? Es una posibilidad como otra cualquiera.

-Pues esas posibilidades te las callas bastardo inglés-le espetó Lovino- el bastardo español no está muerto, él es muy resistente

-No lo niego, _but is a posibility that he was death-_

-Iggy no digas esas cosas-le reprendió Alfred-Antonio volverá

-Si no está muerto si

-Como vuelvas a decir que está muerto el que va a morir vas a ser tú, ¿da..-dijo una voz a su espalda, Iván se había acercado a la mesa- Arthur?

-_Yes, yes Iván_-dijo nervioso el inglés, Iván no le daba miedo, le daba pánico, además la sonrisa que lucía le auguraba que como volviese a decir algo asi sufriría una muerte lenta y muy dolorosa- _Anthony is alive_

-Asi me gusta.

Entonces sonó otra vez la alarma de Silent Hill y los presos formaron una fila para ir a la galería a dormir, Lovino se situó tras Iván y se dedicó a matarlo con la mirada, cosa que dejó de hacer cuando Iván se giró y le mató con una sola mirada que por poco no le vale un infarto, el eslavo estaba muy enfadado con él por decir que él no amaba a Antonio.

Llegaron a la galería y mientras el resto de presos se metían a sus celdas bajo las órdenes de los soldados que los acompañaban, el grupo de amigos de Antonio corrió a la celda que este compartía con el eslavo para ver si estaba ahí, muy a su desgracia no había ni rastro del hispano.

-¡A acostarse todos ya!-gritó un soldado.

-vamos Francis-san-dijo Kiku viendo que el abatido francés no se movía-nos regañaran

-_Oui-_dijo sin ninguna gana, aquel al que quería como a un hermano seguía en manos de esos inmundos soldados.

Lovino suspiró mientras se iba a su celda, una vez allí se tumbó en su cama derrotado, uno de sus brazos cubrió su frente y cerró los ojos.

-Pareces Iván la primera vez que vió como se llevaban a Antonio aru-dijo su compañero de celda mientras se tumbaba en su cama.

-No me compares con el maldición-se quejó

-No te comparo aru-suspiró- mira te voy a decir lo mismo que a él, Antonio está bien aru, le subirán pronto aru.

Serían las dos de la mañana cuando las luces de la galería volvieron a encenderse despertando a varios de los presos, entre ellos a Lovino que soñaba con su hermano y su madre, el italiano mayor abrió los ojos encontrándose con los negros de Yao que le negó con la cabeza mientras se llevaba un dedo a los labios. EL ruido de dos pares de pasos resonaban por la galería hasta llegar a la celda de Iván y Antonio, el metal chocó contra la pared, habían abierto la celda, le siguió un golpe seco y un gemido ahogado, alguien había sido lanzado al suelo.

-Asi aprenderás a no llamar puta a mi madre-dijo el soldado dando una patada a Antonio en el estómago.

-No se lo he llamado-dijo como pudo el hispano sin perder su sonrisa, ahora manchada de sangre-solo te recuerdo lo que es.

-Hijo de –el guardia fue a golpearle, pero un aura oscura que salió de dentro de la celda y unos ojos violetas que le asesinaron le hicieron marcharse de allí.

Cuando las luces fueron apagadas Iván se levantó al igual que Lovino que se encaramó a al puerta de su celda.

-Antonio háblame-pidió Iván al hispano que cada vez se sentía más débil.

-Me duele todo –dijo como pudo, el eslavo le cogió en volandas con cuidado para luego depositarle en la cama-gracias Iván-trató de sonreírle pero no pudo.

-TE han dejado hecho un cromo da-dijo acariciándole la mejilla

-chst ruso, chit Iván-se oyó gritar al alemán mayor- ¿cómo está?

-Vivo-dijo-mañana Carlos vendrá a verle

Con odio antes de volver a la cama, Lovino vio como Antonio impedía que Iván se fuese de su lado sujetándole la manga de la camisa y el eslavo se metía en la cama del hispano.

-Me está ganando terreno-pensó- y eso no puedo permitirlo.


	8. Un dia te van a matar

Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza, aquí el siguiente capítulo.

Iván no podía dormir, por más que quisiera no podía dormir, por que cerrar los ojos significaría dejar de ver el rostro apacible de la persona que dormía entre sus brazos, agarrado a su camiseta, para que no se fuese, para que no le dejase solo. Sonrió mientras acariciaba los castaños cabellos de su compañero con dulzura, bajando la mano hasta la mejilla algo hinchada y que seguramente al dia siguiente adquiriese un tono morado nada saludable. Iba a matarlos a todos por hacerle eso a Antonio, por maltratarle aunque sabían que el hispno jamás diría nada.

-lo siento Antonio-susurró mientras notaba como se le cerraban los ojos- pero la próxima vez no se te llevaran.

Y entonces se durmió.

Los rayos de sol incidieron sobre su rostro, no quería despertarse, le dolía todo el cuerpo, quería seguir en la cama, pero aquel astro estaba empeñado en que se le hiciese caso y se levantase, por lo que abrió sus esmeraldinos ojos sonrojándose en el acto, Iván también estaba despierto, mirándole dulcemente con esas amatistas que tenía por ojos, con una sonrisa surcándole el rostro mientras uno de sus largos brazos pálidos descansaba sobre la cadera hispana, abrazándole.

-Buenos días-saludo como si nada el eslavo, aunque lo cierto es que estaba nervioso.

-Bu-buenos días Iván-dijo el hispano sonriéndole cálido.

Sus miradas se chocaban, perdiéndose el uno en el otro, poco a poco la distancia entre sus rostros se fue acortando, los alientos se entremezclaban, ya casi se rozaba, el eslavo ya casi podía saborear aquellos anhelados labios.

-¡Apartate de él ruso loco!-pero tuvo que venir el italiano a joderle el momento

Ante tal visión Lovino se tiró sobre el hispano echando así al ruso de la cama que acabó en el suelo de una fomra un tanto cómica mientras el italiano sacudia al hispano al que había agarrado del cuello mientras le gritaba cosas del tipo "aléjate de él" o "¿tú estas loco?".

-Lovino-murmuró el hispano al borde del desmayo.

-¡¿Qué?-gritó sin parar de sacudirle.

-Me haces daño-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

Esto desencadenó dos cosas, la primera y más importante que Lovino soltó a Antonio como si este quemase y segundo que Iván se levantase del suelo con un aura demoníaca capaz de ahuyentar a satanás.

-Lovino-dijo con voz tétrica mientras su sonrisa se hacía cada vez más amplia.-estas muerto

Cuando el resto del grupo llegó a la celda se encontró una escena que ya se les hacía conocida, Iván estrangulando a Lovino mientras Antonio trataba inútilmente de separarlos. Todo esto terminó cuando Lovino fue lanzado contra la pared por el ruso ante un gesto de dolor del hispano.

-Voy a por Carlos-dijo el nipón mientras se marchaba a por el cubano.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó Gilbert sentándose en la cama de Iván junto a Francis mientras el dueño de dicha cama se sentaba en la del hispano junto a este que estaba tumbado y junto a un italiano ya recuperado del golpe.

-Me he sentido mejor-dijo sincero- ayer fueron bastante duros. La última patada dolió bastante.

-Es que a ti ya te vale _mon ami _decirle eso al guradia-le regañó el francés

-¿sabes que tus regañinas no suenan convincentes cuando te estas aguantando la risa?-inquirió el hispano para que luego todos los presentes se pusieran a reir un poco

Fue en ese momento en el que el cubano llegó acompañado del holandés que cargaba algunas vendas y un pequeño botiquín.

-ahora fuera todos-ordenó el cubano- necesito tranquilidad y vosotros no me la daréis.

-Pero es nuestro amigo-se quejó el grupo.

-Pero es mi celda también-dijo esta vez el eslavo.

-¡que os vallas narices!-gritó el cubano amenazante como nunca- que oleis a perro muerto hombre ya.

Ante el grito del cubano todos se fueron, hasta Iván, aunque a este lo convencio la sonrisa de Antonio y su "todo estará bien, hazle caso".

-Un día te van a matar-refunfuñó el holandés cerrando la celda

-serái un alivio para ti ¿no?-dijo mirándole perspicaz.

-No lo niego-dijo.

-Oh, vamos holandés errante, hasta tú estarías triste si el moña este se muriera-dijo palpándole las costillas al hispano mientras este ponía una mueca de dolor- tres costillas rotas, más que la última vez. En serio Antonio, a este paso te matarán.

-ya sabes que prefiero morir aquí sin decir nada, que decir algo y morir igualmente, pero que además me lleve conmigo a otra persona

El silencio se instauró en la celda, mientras el de ojos verdes pensaba en la única persona por la cual no hablaba, por la cual se dejaba dar esas palizas, esa persona que era tan igual y a la vez tan distinta a él, esa persona que era lo único que le quedaba.


	9. todo empieza

Hola aquí la continuación. Aviso a partir de aquí cominza el pasado de Toño

….

Mucho antes de haber cometido todos los delitos que le habían causado su encierro en la prisión Gakuen, Antonio había sido verdaderamente feliz, pero todo se torció aquella noche de año nuevo de hacía veintiún años.

Aquel treinta y uno de diciembre un Antonio de tres años se despertó al notar como alguien le empezaba a sacudir con suavidad mientras le llamaba con voz cantarina. Con pesadez abrió uno de sus ojos verdes y sonrió.

-Buenos días Paulo-dijo sonriente a un chico de cinco años de pelo castaño recogido en una coletilla, sus ojos verdes brillaban de alegría mientras una de sus manos revolvían aún más los rebeldes cabellos castaños del menor.

-Buenos días hermanito- sonrió el mayor- venga, vamos a desayunar.

Antonio sonrió a su hermano Paulo que le ayudó a bajar de la cama y le llevó de la mano a la cocina, el menor amplió aún más su sonrisa, le encantaba sentir la mano de su hermano entrelazada con la suya, se sentía muy seguro así.

El mayor le ayudó a sentarse en una de las altas sillas de la cocina para luego servirle un vaso de leche con cuidado de no hacer ruido, su madre acababa de llegar del turno de noche en el hospital.

-¿y que tal dormiste Toño?-preguntó el mayor.

-muy bien-dijo mientras tomaba entre sus manitas la taza de leche.- ¿esta noche es año nuevo?

-Si-dijo el mayor- hay que ir a comprar las uvas.

-mama dijo que las había comprado- recordó el menor.

-Entonces hoy jugaremos todo el día- el mayor le revolvió los pelos al menor.

El día pasó tranquilamente, ambos hermanos jugaron a muchas cosas, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a su madre, ambos sabían que ella, como madre soltera, pues su padre había muerto cuando Antonio apenas tenía dos meses, tenía que hacer muchos esfuerzos para mantenerlos y ello significaba muchas horas extra en el hospital. Despues de que su madre se despertase, los tres se pusieron a preparar la cena, junto a paulo, Antonio contaba las uvas y hacía paquetitos de papel de plata con unos moñitos al final.

Todo era perfecto, hasta que a la hora de la cena llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Quién será?-preguntó su madre levantándose de la mesa para abrir.

Paulo y Antonio se miraron interrogantes, ¿Quién sería?, la vecina no podía ser por que estaba en casa de sus hijos. EL sonido de un fuerte golpe y un grito ahogado les asustó bastante.

-mama- murmuró Antonio asustado mientras Paulo tomaba su mano.

El más pequeño se soltó del agarre del mayor, si algo le pasaba a su madre él la protegería, lo que sucedió a continuación no lo olvidaría alguien, su madre estaba en el suelo, sangrando y un hombre, que Antonio reconoció como el dueño del hospital donde su madre trabajaba, le apuntaba a la cabeza con un arma.

-Adios perra – dijo el hombre, un disparo y el cuerpo inerte de su madre cayó al suelo.

-¡Mamá!-gritó Antonio llamando la atención del asesino.

Aquel doctor se acercó a él y le miró de una manera que a Antonio no le gustó nada, le agarró del cuello y le alzó mientras se revolvía tratando de zafarse.

-¡Suelta a mi hermano!-gritó Paulo lanzándose cuchillo en mano a por el hombre que soltó un grito cuando el arma se clavó en su pierna.

-Hijo de puta-la patada que propino a Paulo le estampó contra el armarito de la entrada haciendo que un hilo de sangre procedente de la cabeza del mayor brotase y cayese al suelo.

-Paulo-murmuró el menor al ver como su hermano no se movía.

-Maldito crio- dijo el hombre para luego ver a Antonio- no estas mal, ya que tu madre no quiso, tu te vienes conmigo.

Antonio solo se dejo llevar, su cuerpo no le respondía, no sintió dolor cuando el hombre le metió en la parte de atrás de un coche y lanzó el cuchillo manchado de sangre a su lado, tampoco se dio cuenta de a donde le llevaba, su mente solo estaba pensando en lo acontecido, en el cuerpo de lo que más apreciaba teñido de rojo.

_-¿vas a dejar las cosas así?_

Antonio se sobresaltó, ¿de donde venía esa voz que sonaba como la suya, solo que más oscura?, giró su cabeza hacia el cristal del coche y allí le vio, su reflejo, pero había lago raro, los ojos de su reflejo no eran verdes puros, eran rojizos y su midara era sádica.

_-no tengas miedo, soy tu, no has de temerme Toño.-_dijo ese niño.-_¿tienes miedo? _-Antonio asintió-_no tienes por que, yo te ayudaré a librarte de ese hombre_

-ha matado a mama y a PauPau-murmuró cabizbajo.

_-se lo haremos pagar-_ un brazo salió de la venta y el resto del cuerpo le siguió, aquel niño le abrazó- _ yo puedo hacer que pague, solo tienes que dejarme salir en el momento adecuado, yo te hare fuerte._

Un frenazo le sobresaltó, el cuchillo resbaló y calló al suelo del coche, de pronto la puerta del coche se abrió y el hombre entro a la parte de atrás, Antonio se pegó mucho a la puerta contraria, la mirada de ese hombre no le auguraba nada bueno.

-No tengas miedo jovencito-dijo cogiéndole del pie para tumbarle y luego ponerse sobre él- me voy a cobrar en ti lo que tu madre no quiso darme.

Las manos de aquel hombre comenzaron a recorrerle, Antonio estaba asustado, muy asustado y más cuando ese hombre comenzó a besarle con rudeza.

-_¿quieres que pare?-_preguntó su reflejo a Antonio que estaba mirando a un punto fijo, se quería morir- _yo puedo hacerlo._

-quiero que pare- murmuró.

-_Entonces coge el cuchillo que ha caído, vamos-_Antonio miró la hoja afilada manchada de sangre-_vamos-_el menor la cogió con fuerza- _ y ahora clávaselo, vamos, utilizaremos mi poder ´le ha de pagar, ha matado a Paulo y a mama._

La ira le consumió y calvó el cuchillo en el cuello del hombre que gritó de dolor, una y otra vez el cuchillo fue saliendo de aquel cuello, mientras su reflejo reía al ver la escena tan gore.

Antonio salió del coche, el cuchillo teñido de rojo, al igual que su ropa y su cuerpo cayó al suelo con un sonido metálico. Unos brazos le rodearon, aquel niño que no era él le abrazaba.

-_Lo has hecho muy bien, ahora es hora de que actuemos juntos-_le besó la mejilla- _los gritos de ese hombre han atraído a alguien, acompáñale y te prometo que tendrás una familia_

-¿y tu?-preguntó tomando su mano-¿me dejaras solo?

-_jamás-_sonrió el de ojos rojizos- _yo siempre estaré contigo, lo juro_

Tal y como había dicho aquel chico un hombre se acercó a él, un hombre que vestía de manera elegante y que había visto todo. Miró como Antonio cansado se desmayaba y le cogió en brazos, ese niño era el que estaba buscando.

-No te preocupes pequeño, cuidare de ti, tienes madera para ser un Fernández- dijo antes de entrar con el niño en brazos en una limusina de color negro.


	10. conversacion con mi otro yo

Lo lamento lo lamento, siento la tardanza, pero tuve varios problemitas para continuar con mis historias. Lo siento lo siento.

Aquí os dejo el siguente capitulo.

Estaba oscuro, muy oscuro, no podía ver nada, simplemten oía , y lo que oía no le gustaba nada, aquello que escuchaba era siempre lo mismo, un diparo, su propia voz gritando un golpe fuerte, y luego silecio, así una y otra vez.

-mama- habló con miedo- mama, Paulo, ayuda, no veo nada, por favor, esto esta muy oscuro y no quiero estar solo- se abrazó a si mismo, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-No deberías llamar a los muertos, les quitaras descanso- dijo una voz a su espalda, una voz oscura pero atrayente, se giró para ver su propio reflejo, pero con los ojos rojos

-tu…¿Quién eres?, ¿Dónde estoy?

-¿yo?, bueno, como explicarlo –rió su reflejo moviéndose hacia él con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que lejos de calmar alteraba incluso más a Antonio- yo, soy tu, o más bien una parte de ti que ha despertado con los acontecimientos que han sucedió, en cuanto a donde estamos eso es fácil de explicar, estas en mi casa, ¿oscura verdad?, -le acarició la mejilla- no te preocupes, a partir de ahora será más luminosa.

-¿y paulo y mama? –lloró un poco- ¿Dónde están?, quiero ir con ellos

-No puedes ir con ellos- dijo el de ojos rojos limpiándole las lágrimas- ellos ya no están

-¿no están? –lloró más- pe pero

-Están muertos Antonio, ya no los veras.

Silencio, la oscuridad fue silencio un silencio solo roto por los hipidos que salían de los labios de Antonio por culpa del llanto, no le creía, no quería creerlo, pero en la voz de ese chico no había mentira.

-¿ya no veré a mi hermano ni a mi madre? –el de ojos rojos negó

-Lo siento- mentira- pero no te preocupes, no estarás solo, yo estaré junto a ti-dijo acercándose más a él rodeándole la cintura con los brazos, quedando muy pegados- yo te proteger a partir de ahora, solo tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga y no nos pasara nada, han sido los humanos los que nos han quitado a mama y a Paulo, la gente corrupta, ahora estas en un lugar desde el cual podemos cambiar las cosas, podemos eliminar a los malvados, haz lo que yo te diga y no pasara nada, Toño.

-¿me protegerás?

-Siempre, después de todo, para eso he nacido-apoyó su frente en la del otro mirándole fijamente- es hora de que despiertes, cuando lo hagas, vendrá un hombre, el también cuidara de ti, no te preocupes, por que pase lo que pase –se acercó a sus labios, rozándolos – yo estoy contigo

Y dicho esto le besó haciendo que Antonio cerrase los ojos en aquel mundo oscuro y los abriese en un mundo luminoso, donde el sol entraba por las ventanas de un cuarto que no identificaba, no era el suyo, ¿dónde estaba?.

-Veo que ya has despertado- dijo una voz masculina, tras él, haciéndole girar con algo de miedo

En la puerta había un hombre de la edad de su madre, moreno, de complexión fuerte, de pelo castaño oscuro casi negro y ojos azules que lo miraban serio, Antonio tembló, aquel hombre le daba miedo. "no te preocupes, no pasara nada" resonó en su cabeza

-¿ qui quie eres? –preguntó mientras el hombre se acercaba a el

-me llamo Anibal Fernández-dijo el hombre sentándose en la cama mirando bien a Antonio- vi lo que hiciste ayer…como mataste a ese hombre

-El mato a mama y a pau pau-dijo con la cabeza gacha- se merecía morir

El hombre le revolvió el pelo, torpemente.

-a partir de ahora vivirás aquí, se que no tienes donde ir, así que pasaras a ser uno más de mi familia, serás mi hijo.

Antonio asitió tras discutirlo un poco con aquel chico de ojos rojos, no tenía lugar donde ir, y el chico le había prometido que si se quedaba, podría evitar que lo que le había pasado a su familia pasase de nuevo.

"cambiaremos el mundo mi querido Antonio"


End file.
